to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Peptyd
Peptyd( właściwie' Penelopa Aleksandra Flora Durklas' pseudonim Peptyd) — jedna z głównych postaci, pierwszy raz pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Jej wiek księżycowy jest trudny do określenia i waha się pomiędzy 223 a 225. Najnowszy zesłaniec na księżyc, na który trafiła pod zarzutem „buntu i szerzenia herezji” Obecnie zajmuje się poszukiwaniem starożytnej księżycowej cywilizacji z której według strony „Niewiarygodne.wp.pl” się wywodzi mechaniką. Wzorowana na użytkowniczce Pepe bez fetory, może się jednak zdarzyć ,że informacje poniżej podane będą zawierały śladowe ilości prawdy. Historia: Urodzona(Stworzona jako nieudany eksperyment naukowy ?), tak naprawdę nikt nie wie jak powstała, prawdopodobnie została zainstalowana jak oryginalny Windows, w Lotaryngii leczy dorastająca w Île-de-France w rodzinie imigrantów, którym po ukończeniu przez Peptyd 9 lat skończyło się prawo pobytu przypomniało się skąd pochodzą. Tak czy inaczej los rzucił biednym Peptydem o Polskę, gdzie przebywała do czasu swojej banicji. Peptyd wychowywała się z dwoma braćmi i kuzynem. Przebywanie z chłopakami mocno odbiło się na jej psychice, o czym świadczy fakt ,że w wieku lat 12 umiała obsługiwać snajperkę. W szkołach zarówno we Francji jak i w Polsce radziła sobie całkiem dobrze (ale mogłaby lepiej gdyby nie była taka leniwa). Zdobywszy maturę po ukończeniu liceum, postanowiła zmarnować wszystko to co osiągnęła, idąc na archeologię. Niestety podczas swojej pracy magisterskiej, która polegała na badaniu pochodzenia jej wysokości Trollestii odkryła ,że Trollestia nie jest prawowitą dziezdziczką tronu królewskiego, a jest nią Lóna. Opublikowawszy swoją skandaliczną pracę, przez rok musiała się ukrywać u plemion północnej Afryki. Podczas tego roku nauczyła się lokalnych języków w przyzwoitym stopniu Niestety została znaleziona, jednak dzięki swoim znajomościom (jej brat był dowódcą gwardii królewskiej) została skazana tylko na wygnanie na księżyc, a jej praca po dziś dzień znajduje się w pałacu Trollesti w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Przybywszy na księżyc po pewnym czasie znalazła porozumienie z Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks i Sutofią, a jeszcze później z resztą. W obecnej chwili mieszka przy granicy z bizonami na drugim końcu ulicy względem jej warsztatu. Wygląd: Peptyd jest dość wysoką i wyjątkowo szczupłą brunetką o pełnych ustach i dużych brązowych oczach z długimi rzęsami. thumb|left Jej długie brązowe włosy najczęściej wiąże w warkocz. Została obdarowana rzadką umiejętnością zmiany koloru i potrafi być kredowo-biała ale i w miarę beżowa, zazwyczaj z lekką odrobiną żółci. Ubiera się zazwyczaj w krótkie spodenki w stylu wojskowym, wysokie aż do kolan, brązowe (czasem czarne) Conversy z 7 klamrami imitujące buty motocyklistów i czarny top. Na lewym udzie ma czarny futerał na sztylet, prezent od brata. Jej szyję zdobi srebrny naszyjnik z czerwoną kulką (zamiennie ze srebrną Wieżą Eiffla z cyrkoniami, pamiątka po jej pobycie we Francji), prezent od przyjaciółki z Ziemi. Ubiera się zazwyczaj w stylu wojskowym i wygodnym do jej zajęć. Sukienki przywdziewa na specjalne okazje (tak samo buty na obcasie),ale uważa je za mało praktyczne i wtedy zbyt zwraca na siebie uwagę. Jej wygląd jest często przyczyną sprzeczki z Łakom ponieważ Peptyd uważa się za przeciętnej urody dziewczynę (nie, nie po bizońsku "przeciętną" tylko po polsku) i twierdzi ,że Łakom jest piękniejsza od niej, na co Łakom denerwuje się i twierdzi ,że Peptyd jest sexi ;-; . Osobowość: Lenistwo: Cały czas przewijające się gdzieś w tekście, ogromne lenistwo Peptyd, jest NAPRAWDĘ wielkie. Jednak jeśli coś lubi robić lub to ją zainteresuje, potrafi być naprawdę pracowita. Nerwy: Jeśli na księżycu jest ktoś, kogo nie wolno drażnić, to jest to na pewno Peptyd. Z jej charakterem i duszą wojownika plus umiejętnościami walki nabytymi poprzez grę w Mortal Kombat liczne treningi może się to dla drażniącego źle skończyć. Rasizm: Dla obecnego świata Peptyd jest zwykłą rasistką. Nie lubi : Żydów, czarnych, Ukraińców, Rosjan, socjalistów, homoseksualistów i połowy świata. Z odcinka „Dziennik” wynika ,że miała zostać wysłana na księżyc wcześniej za swój rasizm ale Trollestia odrzuciła wniosek Palikota o to. Umiejętności: Umiejętności Techniczne: Jako córce inżyniera, nie obce są jej konstrukcje mechanizmów. Do tego stopnia opanowała składanie trybików konstruowanie machin ,że robi za księżycowego mechanika, potrafi naprawić nawet czeskie żelazko. Jednak na naprawach się nie kończy. Peptyd jeśli chodzi o mechanikę, to udoskonala każdą rzecz, kiedy uzna ,że to możliwe. Jednak broń lub/i motocykle zajmują u niej specjalne miejsce, udoskonala je kiedy tylko może i czym tylko może, często w tych pracach pomaga jej Marysia ze swoimi umiejętnościami. Twory tej dwójki to mieszanki wybuchowe … i to dosłownie ! Poliglotka: W wyniku jej ciekawego i nie do końca znanego życia, Peptyd nauczyła się niewielu języków. Poza polskim, angielskim i francuskim opanowała norweski i najbardziej przydatny na Księżycu bizoński. Ze swoimi umiejętnościami językowymi mogła by spokojnie nauczyć się porządnie wymienionych języków, jednak jest na to za leniwa. Zamiłowanie do broni i dwukołowych pojazdów: Peptyd jara się jak Arab na kursie pilotażu motorami i bronią wykazuje wielkie zainteresowanie powyżej wymienionymi. Potrafi konstruować ścigacze i broń palną z urządzeń zostawionych przez U.S.A i ZSRR na księżycu, jednak jeśli wpadnie jej w ręce motocykl albo zwykły „magnum”, to zaraz znajdzie sposób by go ulepszyć. O ile jej zdolności korzystania z broni białej, drzewcowej, palnej i łuku (który był pierwszą bronią z której strzelała) nie są najgorsze o tyle prowadzenie przez nią pojazdów było jedną z przyczyn wojny religijnej, co świadczy o tym jak jej to wychodzi. W odcinku "Dziennik" dowiadujemy się ,że 57 razy oblała egzamin na prawo jazdy na czterech kołach i 45 razy na motocykl. Gry: Jeśli jest coś w czym Peptyd jest naprawdę dobra, to są to gry wideo. Mająca się za najlepszego gracza na księżycu, Peptyd jest niewątpliwie jednym z ekspertów w tej dziedzinie. Jeśli chcesz wyciągnąć od niej jakąś informację musisz wygrać lub przynajmniej nie dać się przez nią zabić przez 3 minuty w Call of Duty. Rysowanie Rysunki Peptyd nie są najgorsze (mimo iż ona sama uważa ,że nie ma nananana). W rysowaniu wyrobiła się tworząc projekty i rysując tych debili ze szkoły na elektrotechnice nanananan. Czasami zastępuje Łakom w galerii rysując mieszkańców księżyca. Mim iż Łakom nie zemdlała na widok jej prac Peptyd utrzymuje ,że nie potrafi rysować. Ciekawostki *Potrafi grać na perkusji, z naciskiem na „potrafi”. *Została nazwana na cześć wiązania peptydowego. *Jedyna broń jakiej nie przerobiłaby z własnej woli to łuk. *Pierwotnie powodem jej wygnania miałobyć wysadzenie Ziemskich rezerw szpinaku *Jako jedna z niewielu dziewczyn na księżycu nie jest zainteresowana Matridużeiksem Cytaty: : Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci